Blast of Silence
"Blast of Silence" is the seventeenth episode of the seventh season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the ninety-fifth episode of the series. It first aired on March 31, 2014. Summary A local industrialist, Richard Welch, is found tied up to the top of a telephone pole with a noise-activated bomb strapped to his chest. The mayor of Toronto orders all industries in the area shut down and the police do their best to keep the noise pollution to a minimum, but eventually, finding himself under pressure, the mayor eventually relents and work resumes. However, the bomb goes off beforehand, due to a backfiring car. Sometime later, a new victim is found with a similar bomb: the mayor himself. Intending to sacrifice himself for the sake of Toronto, he leaves Murdoch 3 hours to find the culprit and deactivate the device. Meanwhile, Julia is increasingly frustrated as Murdoch has yet to ask her the big question. Character Revelations *The hint of sophisticated comedy between them begins, when Julia awaits William in his office, but the "something important" he wants to ask her is about the case, not marriage. *At the Asylum over tea, Emily confesses that every time she tries to talk to George, she puts her foot in her mouth. *Julia receives an unexpected call from her father asking to talk with her in person. *At the morgue, Henry Higgins invites Dr. Grace to the Agricultural Fair, but it doesn't quite go over as intended. Continuity *At the Station House, Julia tells William she's going to visit her father and invites him along to meet Dr. Lionel Ogden, suggesting that perhaps he might have something to ask him, but William is summoned to City Hall for a reception, and with a peck on her cheek he leaves. *Julia takes the opportunity to put in a good word for Emily to George. Historical References *This episode takes place in Toronto 1901 - Edwardian Era (1901-1910) was the time in which the late Queen Victoria’s son, Edward VII was on the throne. *Development and progress in Toronto was critical in the 1900s as construction and renovation were taking place everywhere, as two eras tried to merge with one another with uncomfortable results. Trivia * This episode may be loosely inspired by the crimes of Ted Kaczynski; a former mathematics professor and recluse who was sentenced to life imprisonment on the 22nd January 1998 for committing 16 bombing attacks across the United States from the 25th May 1978 to the 24th April 1995. Kaczynski wrote an essay entitled "Industrial Society and Its Future",' '''stating that the bombings were an attempt to start a revolution against industrialization. Notable Quotes : Brackenreid to Murdoch: "''Only a fool would ride a bicycle on a street full of wagons, streetcars, and damned motorcars! We'll walk." Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Kristian Bruun as Slugger Jackson David Huband as Mayor Clarkson Guest Cast Chantal Craig as Cecily Welsh Jeffrey Knight as Wallace Pike Irene Poole as Mrs. Pike Michael Spencer-Davis as Bradley Fowler Gord Rand as Travis Macquire Alanis Peart as Mrs. Cunnyworth Patrick Galligan as Deputy Mayor Stephen LeBail as Fireman Carson Durvan as Blacksmith Don Tripe as Buggyman Darryn Lucio as Car Driver Uncredited Cast Gallery Category:Season Seven